Season 1 Episode List
01 "Black Blood Brothers" "Kuroki chi no kyōdai" (黒き血の兄弟) Ten years after the Kowloon Shock, Jiro Mochizuki and his little brother, Kotaro, return to Japan so they can go to the Special Zone. Inside the ship, Kotaro sneaks out, despite the fact that Jiro told him not to. He then meets a girl name Chan. Chan promises to keep their encounter a secret. On the ship, Kotaro is caught in the middle of a fight between the Special Zone Supression Team and a group of refugees. Jiro is awakened by the fighting and punishes Kotaro for disobeying him. Jiro asks why is everyone fighting. The leader of the refugees introduces herself as Kelly Wong. She accuses The Suppression Team for being nothing but homicidal maniacs. The Suppression Team then explain that they won't allow Jiro, Kelly, and the refugees to enter the Special Zone illegally. However, if they have premission from the owners of the Special Zone then the Special Zone, they will be accepted. Jiro comfirms that he is unfamiliar with the concept. The Suppresion Team attack Jiro, but Jiro uses Hide-Hand to defend himself During the fight, the ship's deck explodes. As a result, Kotaro falls into the ocean and Jiro jumps in to save him. Kelly and the rest of the refugees escape through a small boat. Meanwhile, Mimiko Katsuragi, a Compromiser from the Company, receives a call from Jinnai. 02 "Compromiser" "Conpuromaizā" (調停員(コンプロマイザー)) Mimiko is dispatched to a beach to investigate.There, Jiro and Kotaro are washed up into a beach where they are saved by Mimiko. Mimiko agrees to show them how to reach the Special Zone. They are approached by Kelly Wong and Johan Tsang, the two vampires from before. They want Jiro to aid them while the Suppression team set out to to destroy them. Kelly is shot in the arm, so Johan helps her escape. Jiro plays decoy with the Suppression team so that Kotaro can escape. Kotaro makes it out safely, but Jiro is captured by the Suppression team. 03 "Kowloon Child" "Kūron chairudo" (九龍の血統(クーロンチャイルド)) Kotaro meets up with Johan. Johan tells Kotaro to come with him and Kelly so that they can help him find Jiro. Mimiko arrives and comes along woth them. Jiro is questioned by the head of the Suppression team, Badrick. Badrick explains that one of the refugees may be a Kowloon Child. For that reason, the Suppression Team must exterminate them all. At Chinatown, Kotaro and Chan are playing with plane airplanes. Kelly explains to Mimiko that if she would have let him drink her blood, Jiro would've easily escaped the Suppression team earlier. Mimiko explains to Kelly that Kowloon children can turn people just by drinking their blood and can even turn other vampires. Kelly explains that Kowloon Children are similar to all other vampires because they are all seen as monsters. Mimiko then explains that Kowloon Children kill the people they feed on. Thus, Kowloon Children are nothing like other vampires. Chan appears before Kotaro as a Kowloon Child. Meanwhile, Rinsuke releases Jiro. Back at Chinatown, the Suppression Team once again attack the refugees. It is then revealed that Johan is the kowloon child and has infected the remaining refugees. Jiro, finding out, goes to save Kotaro and Mimiko who are with them. Kotaro is kidnapped by Johan, along with Chan, and Kelly's friends, who became Kowloon children. 04 "Old Blood" "Ōrudo buraddo" (古血(オールド·ブラッド)) Jiro is weakened after everything that happened. Despite this, Jiro still wants to save his brother. Mimiko tries to convince him not to. So she decides to let him drink her blood. After drinking Mimiko's blood, Jiro recovers his strength. Badrick gives Kelly premission to enter the Special Zone. Jiro sets out to save Kotaro. Jiro defeats Johan's allies and arrives at the twilight brige, where Johan is trying to enter the Special Zone. Jiro uses Hide-Hand to shake the entire bridge which causes Johan to drop his guard, but Chan protects Johan. Kelly then shoots Cham in the neck, killing her. Johan tries to kill Kotaro, but Jiro kills him. In the end, Jiro and Kotaro are invited by Mimiko to come stay with her in the Special Zone. Jinnai is notified of the situation regarding Jiro. Mimiko invites Jiro and Kotaro to spend the night with her. 05 "Special Zone" "Tokku" (経済特別解放区(トック)) Mimiko helps Jiro and Kotaro look for a place to live in. Hibari, another Compromiser from the Company, discovers that Mimiko is traveling with the Silver Blade. The Company discuss the issue of having Jiro in the Special Zone while a vampire named Zelman sets out to meet him. Jiro, Mimiko, and Kotaro are attacked by the Coven and their leader, August. 06 "Coven" "Coven" (夜会(カヴン)) After defeating their attackers, Jiro and company go to meet Zelman. After meeting Zelman, the group bump into Rinsuke, Sei, and Kain and they have a picinc. Kain explains that both he and Sei can't allow Jiro to stay in the Special Zone. On the way home, they are attacked by the Coven once again. As an act of revenge, August bombs Mimiko's apartment. 07 "Silver Blade" "Gintō" (銀刀) Jiro, Mimikko and Kotaro are standing in front of Mimiko's burning apartment. Jiro was extremely agitated that August went on to Blew up Mimiko's place. Mimiko said that it's okay and that their new plan is to go to the office of the Order Coffin Company to make sure that Jiro and Kotaro can stay safe in the Special Zone. Elsewhere, Zaza is seen on a boat at the river. He suddenly notices that Yafuri sneaked out. To make matters worse, he recives a call from Cassandra. Upon reaching the office, all the leader of the 3 Bloodlines in the special zone came together with a former vampire hunter, Jinnai, Kain and the president of OCC. Mimiko speaks to them regarding Jiro's situtation while the brothers wait outside the room. Kain decides that August must be punished by his action and that no one else mus take his place after he's gone. Meanwhile, Sayuka was seen with several men, one of which was trying to carry a seemed to be lifeless body. However, as one of them started carrying the dead guy, he suddenly woke up and bit the the guy carrying him. The other quickly threw him to the ground and started kicking him until he turns to dust. They were all shocked by what happened but only after a few seconds, the guy who was bitten seemed to have transformed and started biting and killing the other men. Back at the meeting, Kain made it clear that he and Sei are not gonna let Jiro stay in the Special Zone since he only brings trouble. However, Zelman said that if no one is willing to accept Jiro into their place he will. Kain again expressed his concern with his decision. Shortly after, Kotaro was heard talking to the guard outside looking for Mimiko. Kain allowed Kotaro to come to the room. Kotaro came bursting into the room and informed Mimiko that Jiro has left the building and told Kotaro that he will teach someone a lesson. Kotaro said that he was smiling but the look in his eyes is very scary and that he was worried. Kain immediately ordered to call the Suppression Team of the company to stop Jiro. Mimiko made her objection about the matter but Kain explained that no red blood can know that old bloods are fighting as this may result into bigger conflilcts. Jinnai then talks to Mimiko who was crying and gave her a mission: to find Jiro and make sure no commosion happens since that is the job of a compromiser. After Mimiko and Kotaro left, Jinnai changes the subject of the meeting from Jiro to the Kowloon Children. Sei was asked if there was a way to detect if a Kowloon Child enter the Special Zone. He said the barrier he built was not made to detect them. Zelman commented that the Special Zone will act as a prison to any Kowloon Child who entered since it's technically impossible to get out as the barrier is controoled by Sei. Back in the office, Zelman receives a call from Sayuka. Zelman then put his phone on speakers and let the others listen to Sayuka. Sayuka explained exactlly what happen and confirmed that the first guy was bitten by August. Kain then ordered to have the Suppression Team change their gear to the one specifically manufactured for fighting the Kowloon Children. Jiro is now seen attacking the mansion, impaling every vampire that stands in his way. As Mimiko and Kotaro arrived at the mansion, Jiro was seen standing in front of the door waiting for them. Mimiko immediately threw fits at Jiro saying that what he did will compromise his situation at the Special Zone. Jiro said that he just wants the others to know what will happen to them if they mess with him. Mimiko again promised that they will stay in Special Zone but Jiro wants to leave. He said that that is that only way for Mimiko to be safe but Mimiko objected. Mimiko was then attacked by August who is now a Kowloon Child. However, she was saved by Jiro and they started to fight. Jiro asked him who bit him to become what he is. August said he wasn't bitten but instead drank the blood of a Kowloon Child. Jiro defeats August when two other Coven vampires attacked both him and Mimiko and Kotaro. Jiro saved himself but did not have time to save Mimiko and Kotaro. Fortunately, they were saved by Yafuri. Although he save the two, Jiro quickly went in between them and confirmed with Yafuri that he is a direct descendant of the Kowloon King. Yafuri informed Jiro that he was turned into Kowloon Child before Jiro defeated the Kowloon King. Yafuri also told Jiro that in the past 10 years, his sister Cassa has said nothing but she wants to see Jiro again. Jiro was deeply upset. 08 "Protector" "Goeimono" (護衛者) Jiro fights Yafuri, but Yafuri seems to have the advantage. Their battle is interupted by the arrival of the suppresion team. Jiro leaves Mimiko. The Company discuss how they will handle the case of Kowloon contamination in the Special Zone. Kain explains his history with Cassandra Jill Warlock, explaining that she may be involved. Zaza tells Yafuri that he shouldn't confront the Silver Blade by himself, but Yafuri ignores his warnings. Kotaro leaves Jiro so he can say good-bye to Mimiko. Mimiko wakes up in a hotel where she meets Hibari and Kelly. Kelly encourages Mimiko to find Jiro. Kain explains to Jiro that Cassa and the Kowloon children aren't after him or his brother. 09 "Eleventh Yard" "Irebun yādo" (第十一地区(イレブン·ヤード)) Mimiko and Kelly try to look for Jiro. Kotaro is rescued by Zelman. Kotaro continues to look for Mimiko. Zelman joins him. The Suppression team discover a bunch of vampire bodies. Rinsuke tells Jiro that he'll help him find Kotaro, but he wants Jiro to find Mimiko so that he can apologize to her. Kain battles Yafuri. Kain is badly injured, but is able to defeat Yafuri by turning to Kain the blue wolf. Mimiko and Kelly discover illegal inventory of vampire blood. Also, Mimiko learns a dark secret about Kelly. 10 "Order Coffin Company" "Ōdā Fofin Kanpanī" (オーダー·コフィン·カンパニー) The false Kelly Wong is actually Cassa, who is holding Mimiko captive so that she can see Jiro again. Rinsuke become unconcsious due to hypnotic suggestion by Kain. As Cassa prepares to turn Mimiko into a Kowloon child, Kotaro and Zelman comes to her rescue. Hibari tells Jiro where he can find her. After her fight with Zelman, Cassa decides to leave, but not before giving a message about the Coven. The Company discover that the vampires that the Suppression team rescued in the previous episode are actually Kowloon children as they start infecting others with their blood. Jinnai learns that it was because of the blood packs that Mimiko discovered. Sei is confronted by Zaza, who tells him that if he doesn't tell him the location of the Eleventh Yard, he will destroy the OCC building with a hidden bomb. Before he could, he was impaled by Zhang. Zaza then steals a body of one of the Suppression team members, then helps Yafuri escape. 11 "The Ocean" "Umi" (海) The Special Zone is plunging into disaster. Kain discovers that Yafuri has escaped. Sei sets out to end the outbreak of Kowloon children. Yafuri and Zaza start searching for Cassa, but are attacked by Kain. The Suppresion team are having trouble maintaning the outbreak, but are rescued by Sei. Zelman is seen killing members of the Coven, due to the fact that they're Kowloon children. Meanwhile, Kotaro convinces Mimiko to talk to Jiro so that that they can live in the Special Zone. Jiro finds Kotaro, but he still wants to leave the Special Zone. Kain is catching up with Yafuri and Zaza, but is stopped by Cassa. After a long conversation with Jiro, Mimiko is finally able to convince him to stay with her. Shortly after, Zaza appears as a Kowloon child and shots Jiro multiple times with a gun. Jiro falls into the river, with Zaza jumping in and stabbing Jiro mltiple times. Mimiko jumps in an attempt to save Jiro's life. 12 "For the Eternal Pulse of Mine Bloodline, I Would Offer This Blood in Totality" "Waga kettō no eien naru kodō ga tame kono chi no subete o sasage n koto o" (我が血統の永遠なる鼓動がためこの血の総てを捧げんことを) Jiro stops Zaza from killing Mimiko, but he is severely injured. Mimiko, however, allows him to drink her blood. Now fully healed, Jiro defeats Zaza and heads toward his final battle with Cassa. Sei clears the way for Jiro so he can get there faster. On the way, Jiro explains that he and Kotaro came to the Special Zone so that Kotaro can make new friends. Jiro doesn't want Kotaro to be alone when he's not around anymore. The vampire that turned Jiro was Alice Eve, the Sage. She was a source blood, and one of the most ancient black bloods. She never wanted to share her blood with anyone, except for Jiro, who is the only person she shared her blood with. As her protector, it's Jiro's responsibility to keep her body and her blood safe. Unfortunetly, she was killed in Hong Kong, but was reborn as a child: Kotaro. Once Kotaro fully matures, Jiro will return Ailce's blood to her. Afterwards, he will live on through her. Jiro concludes his explanation saying that this is what it means to be a vampire, that it's their destiny to sacrifice anything for the sake of their bloodline. Jiro finally catches up with Cassa, and they both have their final battle. Kain confronts Yafuri, but is defeated. Zelman uses eye ignite to slow down Zaza and Yafuri, but when he notices that they made it through, he lets them escape. Yafuri notices that Cassa is having trouble with her fight with Jiro. He tries to help, but Jiro kills him. Jiro prepares to finish off Cassa, but it starts raining, which makes him weak. However, he managed to overcome this weakness and charges towards Cassa. Zaza tries to stop Jiro, but Jiro kills him. Jiro and Cassa both impale each other, but they both survive. Cassa escapes the Special Zone. Sei closes the barrier so that no more Kowloon children can enter the Special Zone. Peace has finally returned to the Special Zone. Mimiko wakes up in a hotel, where Kotaro gives her money for rent. Meanwhile, Jinnai explains to Jiro that it wasn't August who bombed Mimiko's apartment(see episode 6). The bomb was placed by his command. It was so that Jiro would stay in the Special Zone. Jinnai tells Jiro that there's a old building that the Company once use as a warehouse. It's really old, but more than big enough for three people. Jiro asks Jinnai about the Eleventh Yard. Jinnai said that the Eleventh Yard contains ashes of the Kowloon king. Cassa and the Kowloon children came to the Special Zone to retrieve the ashes. They wanted to resurrect him. Jinnai explains to Jiro that he is the Special Zone's only chance of survival due to the fact that Jiro killed the Kowloon king in the past. Jinnai concludes by saying that he is no longer capable of fighting along side Jiro, so he must protect the special Zone, Mimiko, and Kotaro(aka the Lord Sage, as Jinnai calls him) alone. The next day, Jiro tells Mimiko that she can't tell Kotaro what Jiro told her yesterday. Mimiko, Jiro, and Kotaro receive their first assignment and head straight for work. Mimiko notices the look on Jiro's face, but believes everything will work out. Category:Episodes